Beaten But Not Defeated
by ToThoseWhoGroundMe
Summary: *Rated T for abuse* "Despite her childhood, she tried to make something out of herself. What an understatement that was."


**Hello! So I've put this little one shot up because I had to write a creative writting piece for my ELA class about anything I wanted. And of course I chose Wicked. Anyway, I got a 90 on it, I was marked off on mechanics because I was rushed *ahem* but I have fixed those errors, so lets hope this is good! Haha =P If you like, please review! I normally don't write this kinda stuff for Wicked...**

* * *

These days Frexspar Thropp considered himself one of the luckiest men alive. He had many reasons, one, he had been elected Governor of Munchkinland, the east region of Oz. The other reason was that his beautiful wife, Melena, was expecting their first child any day now.

One night Frex had been at a meeting with his staff at Center Munch, the capital of Munchkinland, when he was called to know that his wife was in labor. After he gotten off the phone he dismissed the members and rushed home in his extravagant aurulent carriage.

The carriage arrived at Rush Margins, the town where the Thropp's called home, an hour after its departure.

The horses came to stop with a whiney in front of the prestigious albicant mansion. Along the path to the mansion lanterns cast an eerie glow in the night sky.

Frex quickly walked up the path but soon started running as he heard screaming. He listened to the screams and followed the noise until the room, in which the wails were coming from, was in view. He slowly stepped into the room, which happened to be his and Melena's bedroom, to see a midwife wiping the sweat from Melena's forehead. He then continued to watch the midwife prepare for the birth of his child. Melena lay on the bed, sheets covering her protruding stomach yet pushed up past her parted legs.

Melena looked up at her husband and gave him a weak smile. He smiled back to reassure her that she wasn't alone. He brushed some stray strands of red hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Another contraction hit Melena full force and the midwife was immediately there.

After a moment had gone by, the midwife proclaimed, "It's coming!"

Nervous, Frex asked, "Now?"

The midwife nodded her head and answered, "The baby's coming…"

Melena let out another scream of pain letting them know that she too knew the baby was coming.

Frex looked at Melena, worried, when the midwife exclaimed, "I see a nose!"

Frex looked and he too saw the baby coming. "I see a curl," he said.

Without any planning the midwife and Frex both stated, "It's a healthy perfect lovely little…"

That's when they got their first look at the baby, and what a shock that was.

"Ohhhhh," the midwife yelled.

Frex shouted, "Sweet Oz!"

Melena, thinking the worst questioned, "What is it? What's wrong?"

The midwife shook her head, "How can it be?"

Frex, who was deeply confused, asked, "What does it mean?"

The midwife accused disgustingly, "It's atrocious!"

Frex commented, "It's obscene!"

Still shocked they both revealed, "Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally-"

The midwife raised the baby to show Melena. As she looked at her child her eyes grew wide.

Together they all finished, "Green!"

The midwife still held the baby and turned to Frex to give him his new child.

He had a disgusted face and he spat, "Take it away."

The midwife then tried to give him the baby again; after all it was his child.

He just turned as if to walk out of the room and repeated, "Take it away!"

He then did walk out of the room leaving the midwife and Melena with the new green child. The midwife walked over to Melena and placed the baby in her arms. The midwife pointed out, "It's a girl, are you planning on naming her?"

Melena nodded, "Her name will be Elphaba."

A few years later the midwife came back to help with the birth of the Thropp's second child. She didn't understand why they were trying again. It had been 3 years and every doctor and scientist had come to look at Elphaba and try to explain her strange skin. No one had any idea. The midwife, in her opinion, thought that it was one of the parents who had rotten insides.

Frex had been forced to wait outside while his wife gave birth. And to top it all off he had to baby-sit their green child.

They had been waiting for hours and Frex was losing his patience. Right at moment when Frex was getting ready to just burst in there and demand to know what was taking so long, the midwife came out with a solemn face.

Frex questioned, "Well? How'd it go?"

Midwife took a deep breath and began, "There were some difficulties with the birth. The baby is alive and well, and not green, it's just… when she, yes it's a girl, came out… Her legs were all tangled… she's going to be crippled for the rest of her life. Now is there anything you gave your wife while she was pregnant?"

Frex nodded, "I gave her milk flowers to chew so the baby wouldn't be green."

She sighed, "Okay. Well that's something you shouldn't have done."

"And why is that? The girl is white, yes," he asked.

"Because your wife died in child birth. I'm sorry," she apologized.

By the time Elphaba had turned 13 Frex had her trained to obey him and take orders. After Melena died he was crushed. He completely changed from being a kind young man to a bitter widower. His brown hair was turning grey as the years went on. The only thing he had left of Melena was their beautiful Nessarose. The poor girl was crippled because of the curse her sister brought on her and her mother with her skin as green as sin, Frex thought to himself bitterly.

He had been at a meeting with a diplomat from the Vinkus on the west side of Oz all day with nothing to eat.

When he came home he called, "Elphaba! I want you in the foyer right now!"

He heard some noises from upstairs and then running feet. His teenage daughter flew down the stairs and stood in front of him. "You wanted me, Father," she said more then asked.

He looked at her sternly, "Why is supper not ready?"

She fumbled with her words, "Um, well supper is a hour away… And, and I was helping Nessa with homework-"

He cut her off with a slap to the face. He did not want to deal with this today. "I have been at a meeting all day with no food so I am very hungry. And when I come home there is no food for me and my teenage daughter tells me I have to wait an hour? I don't think so!"

He grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her into the kitchen. "Now get cooking," he shouted.

Three years had gone by and Frex's beatings only got worse. Sometimes she would be locked in the cold, dark attic for 3 days to a week without food or water. Other times she would get 30 lashes to her back.

However, like any other teen girl her age, she was born to rebel. One stormy day it was down pouring when Frex had come up with another thing she had done wrong. Now Elphaba just couldn't take it.

So she ran.

She ran as fast as her long, emerald legs would take her. She was completely soaked but she didn't care, she just kept running. But Frex's carriage won.

When he caught her, he tied her hands and her feet together with rope so she couldn't run. When she looked at his eyes, she regretted it immediately. His eyes were fires.

When they got back, Elphaba was expecting the worst. However, Frex just grabbed her and pulled her to the pond behind their house.

He yelled, "So you like water, huh? Well then how about you go for a swim!"

Elphaba was stilled tied up when Frex pushed her into the deep pond. Elphaba tried to stay above the surface but it was brutally hard with her hands and feet tied up. She somehow managed to get to the shallow edge and squirm out very much like a caterpillar. The water was ice water and she was shaking uncontrollably. Once she was out though, Frex dragged her back up and had a bucket of water waiting for her. He threw it on her and this time the water felt cold for only a moment before it felt like it burned. With a pain filled yell she collapsed on the ground, shaking. She blacked out after that.

When she woke up the next day she was in the living room, on the floor. She sat up and saw bruises on her wrists. Frex must have dragged her back to the house. Because of her skin, her bruises were as black as a storm cloud in the night.

Elphaba was sitting on the couch when Frex came in with Nessa wheeling in next to him.

He gave Elphaba a cold stare, "Elphaba, your sister has just gotten a scholarship to go to Shiz University."

Elphaba asked, "Isn't she too young? She's only 13!"

Frex glared, "Yes but your sister is a very intelligent girl. And she accepted the invitation."

Elphaba half smiled, "Well congratulations Nessa." How could Nessa do that to her! She knew that, that school was her dream university! And now she was rubbing it in her face… Well Frex was anyway.

Nessa smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Fabala. But I'm scared to go alone so I asked the heads of the university if you would be able to come with me and they accepted!"

Elphaba's jaw dropped. Did her sister just say she was accepted into Shiz? Finally! She would be able to get away from Frex and she would never come back! If she only knew what that would means in a few years time.

One year later Elphaba and Nessarose headed off to Shiz University at the center of Oz just above the Emerald City, the capital of Oz and the home of the Wizard. Nessa waved goodbye and she teared up as if she was never going to return. However she wasn't the one that wasn't going to be returning.

Years passed, as did knowledge. Some good, some life changing. The green woman sat on her worn broom, her atrous hair wiping her emerald face. Her caesious eyes held determination to fight for what's right as she looked over the vast land that was Oz.

Despite her childhood, she tried to make something out of herself. What an understatement that was. The poor, beaten child inside the virid woman grew up to be the greatest enemy Oz had ever known.

The Wicked Witch of the West.


End file.
